


hold me.

by grimtart



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Scared Ryan Bergara, but it's 1:30am and i had this beautiful idea that i had to write out!!!!!!!!!!!, honestly? this is one of the shortest things i have ever written, poor bby.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimtart/pseuds/grimtart
Summary: Shane’s right thumb lightly traced back and forth on Ryan’s back from over his shirt; Ryan kept his eyes closed and relished in this comfort.Nothing in the universe could hurt him like this.*Ryan wakes up in the middle of the night and needs to be comforted.





	hold me.

The creaking of old, rotting wooden staircases was a familiar sound that never ceased to make shivers shoot up Ryan’s spine. The noises either came from the house settling or something with some supernatural explanation, but the latter was always fixated upon as Ryan became nervous, hesitantly brought the issue to light, and attempted to move on from it. In any case, Ryan’s terror would be acknowledged with Shane's lighthearted mockery; he would offer a grin and a calm word, his confidence in the situation gleaming. Shane’s contentedness, despite being somewhat frustrating, reassured Ryan that things would be alright through the night.

He was not alone.

“Shane?”

Three o’clock A.M. exhaustion was laced into Ryan’s soft mumble as he turned over in his and Shane’s shared bed. He cleared his throat somewhat silently, finding it to be dry with uneasiness.

“Shit.”

Sleeping in haunted houses was the hardest part of their investigations; he consistently found himself waking up in the middle of the night in terror or simply not sleeping at all. The twisting and turning of his gut usually kept him from feeling safe. “You awake?” he continued, lifting his hands to rub his fingers into his eyes.

The taller’s groan from the other side of the bed was soft and equally saturated in sleepiness. “Am now,” Shane barely murmured, pressing his face into his pillow before lazily flipping over to lay on his back. His head turned to the side towards Ryan, eyes half-lidded as he made out the smaller's figure in the pitch black. “You didn’t hear anything, did you?” His words were barely intelligible, his enunciation lacking in the appropriate weight, but Ryan understood.

“The stairs creaked some. Other than that, though, no.” What was currently taking place was not nearly as intimidating to Ryan as what could happen throughout the night; this was clear in his expression and in the way he did not bother to straighten his mussed up tufts of black. As the minutes passed, the clock seemingly ticking in slow motion, it felt like the room was caving in on the two boys, and Ryan could feel himself become less and less able to control when he let out his deep breaths.

Some time passed while Ryan worked to regulate this.

In a house of what seemed like complete darkness, figuratively and literally, the only place that felt warm and inviting was the bed and the space between the two men upon it. There was some soft of silent recognition of Ryan’s worry on Shane’s end, and, in turn, Shane shifted his body closer to Ryan to comfort him in the only way he could think of in his somnolent state. He slowly reached over and took the smaller’s hand, keeping aware of his gentleness.

Warmth radiated from Shane’s hand to Ryan’s, and then throughout Ryan’s tense body. He began to thaw some, the rigid edges of fear smoothing as he let himself breathe regularly. Squeezing lightly, he held Shane’s hand in return for a few seconds, his body closing in on Shane’s like a magnet. They both were laid out on their backs until Ryan took the initiative by letting go of Shane’s hand and turning over.

He laid on his stomach now in a position that left him just marginally lower on the bed. While laying his head down on Shane’s chest, Ryan slowly, _slowly_ , wrapped an arm around him, hesitant to avoid doing anything that would disrupt the newfound peace in the room or make Shane uncomfortable. In turn, Shane pulled him on top of him in a similar speed, his arms curling protectively around Ryan. Their legs intertwined naturally, and Ryan’s other arm hugged Shane close.

The feeling of Shane’s head tilting and resting against Ryan’s had the latter’s heart thumping wildly. Their combined warmth was now a pool on the left side of the bed, their thick blanket keeping the temperature secure. Shane’s right thumb lightly traced back and forth on Ryan’s back from over his shirt; Ryan kept his eyes closed and relished in this comfort.

Nothing in the universe could hurt him like this.

Shane’s eyes were heavy, but he only allowed his weighted eyelids to close up when he felt Ryan’s chest lift and sink innately, indicating that he had fallen asleep safe and sound. The hum of cars on the street below and the soft, almost inaudible sound of Ryan’s sleepy breathing was what finally lulled Shane back to sleep, and he would not have had things any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking requests for shyan! i really wanna write some stuff about them, so hmu!
> 
> @whizzers on tumblr!


End file.
